


An unexpected gift

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [267]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	An unexpected gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

Ryan's dancing around the kitchen in his shorts, singing along to Temple of the Dog. Sure, he has cordless headphones, but he hates to wear them, preferring to let the music fill the kitchen as he works. He works the spice rub into the steaks for dinner, then slips them into the fridge and washes his hands. Time to check the mail, and he pads barefoot on the sun-washed hardwood floors to the front door. There are the usual credit card offers, insurance offers, sales circulars-- "Fucking waste of paper," he mutters to himself, and pulls out a large padded envelope, grinning at the return address. Heaven only knows what his mum sent them now, but it's guaranteed to be interesting whatever it is. He isn't prepared for what spills out of the envelope, though, and stands stunned for a moment. It's the shock infusing his voice when he takes a very unfamiliar tone and yells, " _Sam!_ "

Sam's just fucking around, sorting through some old video games when he hears Ryan bellow. It's so unlike his husband Sam drops _everything_ and runs downstairs. "What? You okay?"

"My mum has lost her mind. She's fucking diabolical!" Ryan exclaims, shoving a handful of glossy magazine cut-outs at his lover. "Neil Patrick Harris and his kids was one thing. But this is fucking ridiculous."

Sam takes the pictures, all of which are various paparazzi pics of Alex and Luke with the twins. Fuck. He sighs and wrinkles his nose. "You know she's crazy. We've already determined that. But she knows we know these guys. What the fuck..."

"This is low. This is lower than low. I'm going to have to ring her up and tell her we're not talking to her anymore." Ryan takes the pictures back and stuffs them into the envelope whence they came. "I can't fucking believe this."

"Hey," Sam say softly, taking the envelope from Ryan and setting it aside, his husband pulled into his arms. He's never seen Ryan this upset about his mum's meddling which probably means it's hit a sore spot. "You know that's just her. She doesn't really mean anything by it." Something it's taken him a long time to realize himself.

"It's fucking insult to injury. It's not bad enough we don't have our own, now she's got to rub it in how cute our friends' kids are?" Ryan presses his forehead to Sam's shoulder.

"Then you probably should say something to her," Sam says, hugging Ryan harder. "Or I can if you want." More than happy to take that burden from Ryan. "And maybe we should talk about getting our own. I'm out now, it's not like anything's stopping us." Unless Ryan's still conflicted about the whole thing.

"It's not a kitten, Sam, you can't just..." Ryan is shocked to find himself blinking back angry tears. He hugs his lover tighter for a second, then turns and heads for the living room couch, pulling Sam after him. Sitting down and immediately going into his arms once more.

"I know it's not," Sam says, pulling Ryan in close. "But we have to start somewhere if we want a family. _Do_ we want one? And if so, do you want a baby or do you want us to try and adopt? Maybe an older kid who needs a home."

"I want..." Ryan squeezes his eyes shut. "I want a family. If there's a little girl out there who needs people to love her, then I want her to be our family."

Sam nods, his chest going tight. A family. Their family. "So let me call Cit, maybe talk to Marie, and see who they recommend for adoption agencies. I don't even know how things are done here or how long it takes but we'll get the ball rolling."

"We might have to go home for it. Or, fuck, establish residency or something." Ryan frowns in frustration at himself, and resolves to quit digging up worries. He lifts his head, meeting Sam's eyes. "You're sure?"

"A hundred percent," Sam nods, "and we'll do whatever we have to do."

Ryan damn near melts. "I love you," he whispers, staring into his husband's eyes. "You turn me into such a romantic cliché."

"Yeah, well, that's only fair," Sam retorts with a smile. "You turned me first."

Grinning, Ryan presses Sam's hand to his cheek. "Can you call Marie now? Is that too soon? I just feel like, quick, before we come to our senses," he says with a little laugh. Hell, he's been thinking about this for years, he just never really believed he and Sam were on the same page.

"Sure," Sam says, grinning back. He pulls his phone from his pocket and calls Citadel, asking to speak to Louis's assistant. "Hi Marie? This is Sam Worthington, how are you?"

"Bonjour, I'm well," Marie answers with a smile. She likes speaking to Sam, who is not only very handsome, but always well-mannered and a gentleman. "And you?"

"I'm good, really good. I've got Ryan here with me, so I'm going to put you on speakerphone. Is that okay?"

"Mais oui," Marie nods. She likes Ryan too.

Sam makes the switch and smiles at Ryan. "Okay, so you know we're married and I came out a while back. We're now looking at starting a family and we'd like to adopt but we don't have any idea what we're doing and we thought it might be best to go through Cit if you guys have any agencies you recommend or whatever."

Ryan sits closer, holding onto Sam's arm. "Yeah, if there are any particular contacts we should make sure to speak to."

"Un moment," Marie says, typing away at her keyboard. "Neither of you are American citizens or permanent residents, yes?"

"Yes," Sam says, blowing out a breath.

"And you're legally married," Marie continues.

"Yes," Sam nods even though she can't see it.

"Are you willing to return to your home country in order to facilitate the adoption?"

Sam glances at Ryan. "Are we?"

"Yeah, of course," Ryan answers without even thinking. His brow furrows and he looks at Sam. "Aren't we? I mean, it wouldn't be that different, logistically. You already work all over the world, not just L.A." He trails his fingers through Sam's short hair. "We'd just have a different home base."

Sam nods. "Definitely," he says, then adds, for Marie's benefit, "We can get set up in Sydney."

"That would give you the best chance," Marie says. "And then the child can travel with you once the adoption is complete." She rattles off the names of three lawyers who are Cit-affiliated and specialize in adoptions in Australia. "I'll send you their info as well. Any of them are very good and they know which agencies to deal with."

"Okay." Ryan nods, writing down the information. He stares at the names, and breaks into a smile. "Oh, my god," he whispers to Sam, his smile widening.

Sam grins. "I know," leaning in to kiss Ryan. "Thanks, Marie. We appreciate your help."

"It's my pleasure," Marie says. "Bonne chance. Let me know if you need anything else, and if you have any trouble, let me know too. Louis can usually pull some strings."

"I bet Louis has a goodly number of strings," Ryan murmurs, grinning like a fool. They make their goodbyes and he throws his arms around his lover. "We're really doing this."

"Yeah, we are," Sam says with a smile and kisses Ryan again. "Which name speaks to you?" he asks, nodding at the list of lawyers Marie's given them.

"Evangeline Bastineaux," Ryan says, "now there's a name. Let's try her first." He slips his hand into Sam's, interlacing their fingers. "What age, do you think? Do you want a baby, or would you take an older kid? I think I'd take any age before puberty."

"Same here," Sam nods. "And are we decided on a girl or do we want either?"

"A little girl," Ryan agrees. "She'll be a good softening influence on both of us," he predicts, suddenly rushed with a vision of him and Sam surrounded by hair ribbons and stuffed animals. "And we'll spoil her much more than we should."

* * *

Ryan's hunch - that Evangeline would turn out to be their good luck charm - having borne out, Sam ends the phonecall and stares at Ryan, a little stunned by the wealth of information and instructions they've been given. "I think my head's going to explode," he admits.

"Our families will be thrilled," Ryan points out, a trifle breathless after the tidal wave, "even if we don't tell them why." His smile vanishes and he shakes his head. "I don't think we should tell them why." God, his mother would become absolutely unbearable, as opposed to the simply unsufferable she is now.

"No? You don't think the pictures would stop?" Sam asks.

"Sam, it might not work. Not for years and years," Ryan whispers. "I've heard these horror stories about people who spent years trying to adopt, and then at the last minute--" He cuts himself off. "It'll be hard enough on us, the waiting. We don't need my mum on top of that."

"Can we still talk to her then? And tell her to fuck off with the pictures?" Sam's pretty sure half of his patience has been the distance between them all.

"Yes." Ryan's tone is firm. "Definitely. _And_ , just think of the leverage we'll have, someday!" He snorts a soft laugh and wraps his arms around his husband. "You always make everything better. Like magic."

"So it's been worth putting up with me?" Sam asks. Mostly teasing.

"What, you mean occasionally?" Ryan grins, his heart clutching hard. He busses Sam's lips. "You know I'd be lost without you."

"I'm pretty sure it's the other way around," Sam retorts, grinning back. "So... Sydney, yeah?"

"Yeah..." Ryan looks around at the wide-beamed ceilings, the gorgeous hardwood floors of their home. "Do you think we can keep this place? I mean, we'll still have to come back to L.A. a lot, and it's our first home..." He doesn't know why he's getting all choked up. It's just a house.

"Hey. Of course we can keep it," Sam says, giving Ryan another hug. "I don't have any intention of selling it. I just thought we'd buy a new place."

"Okay. Well, that's something I can do: start looking at Sydney real estate." Ryan raises an eyebrow and grins at his lover. "How long do we wait before telling our families we've already moved back?

Sam laughs. "A year?"

"Yeah, that's kind of what I was thinking. We're terrible," Ryan says with a shake of his head, though he can't help but laugh. He presses Sam's hand to his cheek. "A family of our own. Just knowing we're trying to make it happen makes me so happy."

"Me too," Sam says. "And I'm glad. You're my world and I want to see you happy. I want to see us be dads. And I really want to make better choices with our kid than my dad did with me."

Ryan nods. "No putting the kid on a plane to the other side of the country. That's a hard no," he says with a sparkle in his eye. Thank heaven it turned out okay for Sam, when it could have been a total disaster.

"Yeah, that one's pretty easy isn't it?" Sam says with a laugh. "But how about no hounding our kid to get married or have kids or do anything except just be fucking happy and a decent human being."

"Yeah." Ryan lays his head on Sam's shoulder. "No hounding or misplaced expectations or pressure. Just a lot of love."  



End file.
